<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, My Lord by SourSunbeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802378">Yes, My Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSunbeam/pseuds/SourSunbeam'>SourSunbeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSunbeam/pseuds/SourSunbeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in his quarters, Quinn gives in to temptation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, My Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In lieu of a character name, I mostly use female pronouns. Spoilers for (I think Chapter 3?) of the Sith warrior storyline, but takes place before all the expansions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon closing the encrypted line whereby Malavai Quinn sent the latest mission report to Darth Baras, the lieutenant had completed his final task of the evening. As he moved to his quarters to prepare for bed, Quinn felt the habitual cocktail of shame and dread swirling about in his stomach. Quinn was careful. Deliberate. It was unlikely that his superior officer had any suspicion of Quinn's assignment from her master. Yet Quinn also knew down to the decimal point the percentage of friendly, non-force users killed in action by Sith. Many of the fallen soldiers committed far lesser offenses than the surveillance and subterfuge Quinn conducted. However, it wasn’t fear of death Quinn felt as he began to strip out of his uniform to change into his evening clothes. He feared hurting her. She trusted him. And, he admired her.</p><p>Quinn tried to banish the notion as he lay down to rest. To calm himself Quinn took in and exhaled a deep breath before closing his eyes and willing his body to drift off. Though aware of his need to retire, Quinn’s mind began to run through the schedule for the next day, then the requisition forms he had yet to submit. His thoughts circled back to his need to keep his true master hidden. Unbidden, he began to reflect all of his interactions with his Lord. In great detail, he remembered her exact words, tone, posture, expressions throughout their various interactions. While initially a defensive tactic to search his memories for any signs of detection, Quinn's recollections eventually shifted to her many and varied advances. </p><p>Thinking about her amorously was even less desirable than ruminating on how much he hated to disappoint her. Quinn was raised as a loyal Imperial with all of the accompanying rituals, traditions, and inhibitions. Putting aside the fact that he was betraying her, fantasizing about his lord was...improper. The acknowledgement sent a little thrill through him, and Quinn felt his cock stirring. Now instead of recalling his evasive or polite responses, Quinn began to re-envision the conversations. What if instead he had responded to her flirting in kind? </p><p>Finally giving in and accepting his increasing arousal, Quinn reached down to remove his undergarments and leaned back into his sheets.</p><p>What if instead Quinn had kissed her? Pushed her up against the wall of the cockpit. Dragged his teeth down her neck, marking her while forcing their bodies closer together. His hand became hers as it worked its way down to his growing erection. In his mind she smiled approvingly. She would undoubtedly make a teasing remark about his loss of restraint before inviting him to her quarters. Quinn swallowed, his hand slowly working up and down over his shaft, as aloud he whispered “<em> Yes </em>, my Lord.”</p><p>The image melted away to another. They were in her quarters, fully unclothed. She ordered him to service her, to use his mouth on her. “<em> Yes </em> , my Lord.” He’d slide down to the edge of her bed, or would she sit on his face? The logistical question unresolved, he imagined her moaning as he slid his tongue between her lips. What would she taste like? Quinn wished he knew as he pictured working his tongue over her sex, his fingers inside her, squeezed by her body. The hand on his cock was working slightly faster and he’d started to sweat. She’d beg him not to stop, and in his bed Quinn gasped “ <em> Yes </em>, my Lord.” He loved the thought of her using him, of giving her pleasure, making her cum over and over until his jaw was sore and fingers ached.</p><p>Quinn conjured up the moment he pledged his service to her. But instead, they were alone, again in her quarters. Quinn was still on his knees, but this time naked, having stripped at her command. He pictured her examining him, berating him for his cock growing hard without her permission. What could one as powerless as Quinn truly offer her? She’d embarrass him, drawing pleasure in his shame. Instruct him to touch himself for her. His hand worked faster as he choked out “<em> Yes, </em> my Lord!” She’d order him not to cum. Quinn belonged to her, his body was hers to use. In his mind she pushed Quinn down to the floor, riding his cock and dragging her nails across his chest. Quinn’s hips bucked into his hand, imagining it was her, tight around him. She’d tell him how pleased she was when he obeyed her, his hand moving furiously.</p><p>Next Quinn was in the fresher. She came in to join him. Ran soap over her hands and then his body. Quinn felt her fingers tease him, touching everywhere except for his cock. She laughed softly at his impatience, enjoying how worked up he got as warm water ran over them. Quinn felt himself getting closer to completion as she sank to her knees, taking his cock in her warm mouth, licking and sucking. She asked if he liked that and Quinn grunted “<em> Yes, my Lord!” </em>At the sight of his cock moving in and out of her mouth, he felt weak.</p><p>Then she was in the room with him, he imagined her finding him masturbating himself to visions of her. Though he felt initially ashamed, she was delighted. It aroused her and she touched herself too. He heard her sigh as her fingers slipped in and out of her slick folds. She’d ask him if he was close, if he was going to cum. As Quinn went over the edge he cried out "<em>Yes, my Lord!"</em> Coming down, his face burned and he hoped that his...indulgence went unheard. </p><p>Quinn used his undergarments to wipe away his seed, feeling bodily comfort but emotionally frayed. It dawned on him how quickly he was overcome by thoughts of her. How dangerous it was that Quin worked for Darth Baras and also so desperately <em> wanted </em>her. And he knew in that moment he would be unable to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>